


Sunstruck

by radicalbats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Rude seagulls, inexcusable fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicalbats/pseuds/radicalbats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Leave it to a seagull to act uncivilized."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! If you've read "Like Apples and Oranges", fear not!! It is not done and I am not done with it! The next chapter will be coming soon, I just really needed to get this out of my head!
> 
> This is absolutely just self-indulgent fluff and for that I am sorry and also not sorry.
> 
> As always, my tumblr is batsghoulsandghosties!! Drop me a line if you'd like!

Kageyama crossed his legs underneath the almost uncomfortably short table, nearly smacking his dirty sandals against Hinata's calf. The warm metal of the table's underside dug into his knee and he had to repress his urge to bounce his leg- a nervous habit he really needed to grow out of- as he knew it would probably bother Hinata. And the other boy was being far too calm and tolerable for Kageyama to want to rile him up.

A quick look at the ginger-headed teen would show anyone that he had no problem with the awkwardly low table. He could likely sit cross-legged up in his seat with no issue, what with his slight frame and small stature. He leaned back comfortably against the latticed back of the patio chair, obviously unbothered by the searing heat of the sun-baked metal touching his nearly bare shoulders, a sensation that had caused Kageyama issue since the two of them sat down. His fingers drummed tunelessly against his thigh as he gazed out over the railing of the boardwalk, focused on the vast expanse of ocean before them. Kageyama had never seen him so calm- and that was with the enormous grin plastered on his face. He almost didn't notice his ice cream dripping down onto his fingers. 

Kageyama watched Hinata jolt as the cool liquid ran down the back of his hand. Instead of grabbing a napkin like anyone else (that is, who had any sense) would, he simply lifted his hand to lick off the melted ice cream. Kageyama looked away.

He leaned back in his seat, ignoring the heat that came with the action, and attempted to seem as relaxed as his companion. He failed miserably, what with his hunched-in posture and concentration-wrinkled nose.

He certainly looked out of place.

His pale complexion betrayed the truth that most of his physical activity took place indoors. He was slow to tan in the first place, and his current record for outside-time for the summer so far was three hours and counting (which is to say, his activities today were in fact the record.)

Hinata though, Hinata belonged, and anyone could tell. His complexion just grew darker with minimal burning the whole time they were out. The smattering of freckles across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose just contributed to the outdoors-y look about him. The more sunlight he took in, the more he seemed to glow himself, as if he were reflecting the rays back full force.

It made him hard to look at sometimes.

"Ah!"

Kageyama turned back to face Hinata, ready to ask what was wrong, when he saw the seagull perched on the back of an adjacent chair.

"It's a seagull!"

Kageyama nodded slowly, frowning. "I can see that."

Hinata ignored him, waving his sticky hand at Kageyama to further get his attention. He didn't break eye contact with the bird as it cocked its head to the side. "Give it some of your dango!"

"Why would I do that?"

Hinata looked away from the bird for a split second to give Kageyama a look that was equal parts pleading and demanding. "It looks hungry..."

Kageyama rolled his eyes. "It lives on the busiest part of the beach right next to the busiest part of the boardwalk, it probably gets fed more than I do."

Hinata looked like he was probably pouting, but Kageyama couldn't tell precisely from looking just at his profile. "Kageyama..." He whined, drawing out every vowel sound. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes one more time and heaved an exasperated sigh, but he pinched off a piece of the rice dumpling nonetheless. He tossed the chunk in the direction of the leering seagull. It ruffled at the sudden movement, but it got over its concern quickly when it realized it was being fed. It hopped off the chair after it.

Hinata turned to flash a blinding grin at him and he had to look away. "Thanks, Kageyama!" Kageyama's face felt scorching hot. A sunburn, maybe? He brought his hand up to his cheek in a (hopefully discreet) way of checking his temperature. 

"Anytime."

He watched as the gull searched for more food after it had quickly scarfed down his reluctant offering. It's gaze suddenly snapped to the melting ice cream cone Hinata was holding. He had finally stopped looking at the bird.

"Birds are so cool, aren't they? Seagulls especially. I mean, they're not my favorite, but I'd say they're pretty high up there! Did you know there's a whole island just filled with seagulls-"

"The bird's gonna steal your ice cream." Kageyama leaned forward on his elbows, staring as the gull spread its wings to take off.

"Don't be stupid, you just fed it; there's no way it-"

With a flutter of wings and a squawk that could have very well come from either the seagull or Hinata, the cone went sprawling onto the wooden floorboards of the boardwalk, and next to it was a very happy seagull.

~~~~~~~

"I can't believe that seagull stole my ice cream..." Hinata pouted, leaning his forearms on the railing of the boardwalk. 

Kageyama turned his head to pear at him from the corner of his eyes. "A seagull stealing food isn't exactly the most surprising thing in the world."

"But we were so nice to it! You'd think it would return the favor!" He moved his hands around emphatically, making Kageyama chuckle despite himself.

Kageyama pivoted to face the ocean, nearly mirroring Hinata's stance. "Leave it to a seagull to act uncivilized."

Hinata picked at the pealing paint on the railing, pout deepening into a frown. "I've changed my mind. We can't go to the seagull island."

Kageyama's eyebrows furrowed. He didn't remember being invited to go to an island. "Where would we go, then?"

Hinata considered this for a moment, humming. "Probably the cat island!" He said, grinning triumphantly.

"I don't know about that..." 

"What? What could possibly be wrong with the cat island?" Hinata placed his hands on his hips. 

"Cats don't... Like me very much." Kageyama tugged at his fringe.

Hinata rolled his eyes. "Well, the cats will just have to get over it, then! 'Cause we're definitely going! 'Sides, I'm sure there'll be at least one cat there that likes you!"

Kageyama felt his face grow a little hotter. "With my luck, it would probably be the meanest cat on the island."

Hinata laughed, bracing his hands on the railing. "Probably! But that's okay, if it likes you it probably won't be too mean! Plus, you could make it, like, your guard cat or something!"

"Guard cat?" Kageyama cracked a small, nearly imperceptible grin, once again mirroring Hinata's actions. He didn't notice he put his hand about a hair's breadth away from Hinata's. 

"Yeah! It'd be easier than finding a guard dog that likes you!" Hinata teased.

"Shut up." Kageyama replied intelligently, looking off into the distance and feigning interest in an approaching dark cloud. He hadn't noticed how the temperature had begun to drop.

He jolted when he felt a tug on his pinky. Looking down, he saw that Hinata had bridged the distance between their hands, interlocking their fingers. Flush creeping up his cheeks, he peered down at Hinata, who was giving him one of his brightest smiles. "Don't worry! We'll find a dog that likes you someday."

Kageyama coughed, suddenly finding it hard to speak. "I wasn't worried-"

He was interrupted by a rather large drop of water splashing against his nose. 

They looked up simultaneously, their linked hands almost forgotten, when a clap of thunder broke the near-silence of the boardwalk. With the thunder came more rain, a steady drizzle that clearly ambled on towards a downpour. 

"C'mon!" Hinata tugged at Kageyama's hand, nearly dragging him underneath the awning of a fish stand that had closed down for the day. 

Though they managed to avoid the worst of the rain, they were still soaked to the bone by the time they reached the awning. Kageyama slipped his hand away from Hinata's and tried desperately to shake all the moisture out of his hair, all but forgetting how close he was to his companion. 

That is, until he heard him laughing.

He narrowed his eyes, turning to give Hinata a glare. Its intensity was dampened by his appearance, with his rumpled hair and dripping clothes, and it only caused Hinata to laugh harder. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Look!" He pointed at his own hair- which was plastered to his head in a stark contrast to his normal hair-do- and made a sour face. "I'm you!" 

Kageyama's glare deepened into a scowl as he cuffed Hinata lightly on the back of the head. "Idiot. You look like you're sucking on a lemon."

Hinata frowned even more ridiculously in an attempt to mimic him. "You're starting to look like you are, too!" He reached up and tugged on Kageyama's fringe, pulling him down nearly to his height.

They were so close he could probably count the freckles that had popped up over the bridge of his nose throughout the course of the day. And, honestly, it was making Kageyama nervous. 

But still, Hinata was basically challenging him, and far be it from him to back down from a challenge.

He grabbed a fistful of Hinata's hair, tugging his head to the side. "At least I don't look like an idiot all the time." Hinata refused to release Kageyama's hair, and tugged him even closer.

"Ow, geez! C'mon, would it kill you to smile?" Hinata let up on his fake scowl, a grin pulling at the edges of his lips. "Do it! Smile right now!"

Kageyama balked. "What?"

"If you smiled you wouldn't look like you were eating something gross!"

Kageyama rolled his eyes and gave Hinata the most unenthusiastic smile he could muster.

"Ew, no." He covered Kageyama's mouth with his free hand. "That was terrible!"

Kageyama grabbed Hinata's hand with his own and snatched it away from his face. "What am I supposed to do, then?"

"Just smile! Geez, it's not hard to do!" Hinata smiled fully, nearly blinding Kageyama from such a close range. "Just like this!"

Kageyama looked away. "I know how to smile."

"Do you?" Hinata laughed. He let go of his hair to pull at the side of Kageyama's mouth. "If you can, then show me!"

Kageyama untangled his hands from Hinata's hair to grab Hinata's hand, pulling it away from his face the same way he pulled away the other. "Stop it, dumbass!"

"Just smile!" Hinata leaned even further into Kageyama's face, seriously invading his personal space. Kageyama knew he should probably want to move away.

Probably.

But he didn't. 

Instead, he leaned in.

Judging by the way Hinata's eyes widened, he realized what Kageyama was doing even before he did.

Kageyama himself realized what he was doing around the same time his nose bumped against Hinata's and their lips crashed together.

The kiss wasn't fancy, it wasn't passionate, and, really, it wasn't even all that comfortable. But it was enough.

Kageyama tugged away, his reaction time somewhat delayed, and gaped at Hinata. 

He was expecting a rebuke, a punch to the face, anything- hell, he wish he could punch himself- but it never came.

Instead, Hinata's face lit up brighter than he had ever seen it before. He slipped his hands out of Kageyama's grip- strange, he had forgotten he was even holding them- and pointed at Kageyama's face in wonder. "You're smiling! For real!"

Kageyama rolled his eyes, brought out of his near-trance. Still, for once, he managed not to look away, instead meeting Hinata face on, even at his brightest. He wasn't blinded at all, he just felt warm. And when Hinata rose up on the tips of his toes to kiss Kageyama again, he almost forgot it was even raining, because he felt warm and dry from head to toe.


End file.
